


A Demon and his Club

by Headphone_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A demon and his club, Both are in the Pros, But not as rude as in the show, Getting Together, Kageyama is actually kinda nice, Love, M/M, Still Awkward, Volleyball Dorks in Love, alternative universe, homophobic parents, silly dorks, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: Kageyama's parents disagree with the fact he likes other men.He decides to recruit Hinata to upset them with some unintended benefits.----“Go out with me” Kageyama stated as Hinata turned, the shirt in his hand falling from his grip at the other’s words.“W-what?!”





	1. Calling on the Kanabō

Kageyama felt the irritation bubbling inside of him. His _parents_ were coming to visit in a few days and he wasn’t sure he could feel anything about it other than irritation. They weren’t the best to him while he was growing up and the only reason they wanted to visit now was because he had become a professional volleyball player. He would never forget their words when he had told them his dreams, those being: **Professional Volleyball? You think they would accept a gay man as a professional anything?**

His blood boiled just thinking about it. He opened his eyes and glared at the other side of the court before running and hopping into the air, palm slamming against the ball and creating that satisfying sound that Kageyama had come to love.

“Woah there, Kags, are you okay?”

He turned to see a shorter male staring up at him in concern, large eyes filled with genuine worry. It made something swirl within Kageyama’s chest, allowing the anger to slip away for the moment. Before him stood Hinata Shouyou, his unofficial partner in crime and best friend. Meeting in college had been the best thing that happened to Kageyama. He couldn’t have imagined meeting Hinata anywhere else other than there. If he had met the kid in high school he wasn’t sure they would be as close as they were now; they probably would have been at each other’s throats 24/7.

“I’m good,” Kageyama spoke slowly, Hinata’s expression showing hesitation in believing him. Instead of prying like other people, Hinata just nudged him and smiled wide. Kageyama’s entire body relaxed as the other ran across the court towards the opposite side where no one stood. He rested the ball in his hand against his hip and grinned.

“Wanna practice receives?” Hinata asked as Kageyama smirked in amusement.

“You mean help with your shit ones?”

“Hey!” the shorter male whined as Kageyama felt a laugh wanting to escape but kept it inside, ears straining and barely catching Hinata’s next words.

“They aren’t that shit anymore…” 

* * *

 The next few days involved the same exact situation occurring over and over. Kageyama would get upset, Hinata would show up for practice and calm him down, they would practice until they dropped making Kageyama too tired to do anything besides sleep.

Today was no different.

The two volleyball players lay side by side, panting heavily as they tried to catch their breaths. Kageyama could feel his hair matted to his forehead due to the sweat but couldn’t will himself to push it back. He looked over at Hinata from the corner of his eye, noticing the male’s parted lips and red cheeks. He watched in fascination as Hinata tried to slow his breathing, eyes closed and hair flatter than usual. He could feel that emotion swirling in his chest again but ignored it for the time being. He had his parents to think about; he couldn’t get distracted by Hinata no matter how attractive the other was at the moment.

“Kags, I have a question for you,” Hinata spoke once his breathing had returned to normal. The nickname itself sent a wave of happiness over Kageyama, but he looked over nonchalantly and nodded. “Are you sure you are okay?” Hinata asked, eyes filling with care. Kageyama nearly choked at the change in atmosphere and the expression. If there was one person who could change the atmosphere of a room—or gym in this case—it was Hinata. He was always so open and able to change when needed. It always threw Kageyama for a loop.

Realizing he hadn’t answered and was staring off into Hinata’s eyes, he cleared his throat.

“I am better,” was all he said, not stating the lie that he was fine, but not going into detail about why he hadn’t been as well as he wished he could. Hinata scrunched his nose—damn, it was a cute action—before nodding his head.

“I just want you to know that I am here if you need anything,” Hinata spoke confidently as he raised a fist to place against his chest. “I am the weapon to your demon self,” he teased, Kageyama rolling his eyes at the words. That was what all their opponents called Hinata: “ _Kageyama’s_ _Kanabō”_

The two decided to become exactly that after hearing it.

The oni and his club.

Kageyama would never admit this to his spiker, but he viewed him as much more than a weapon. It was more like he was an extension of Kageyama—always moving where Kageyama would if he could play two positions at once. Their minds were always working on the same signal, and it made the game a lot more entertaining and worth playing.

“Thanks…I guess even dumbasses can say comforting words,” Kageyama teased lightly, though with anyone else they would have assumed he was being serious due to his stoic expression.

“Again with the dumbass?” Hinata whined before sitting up immediately and looking down at Kageyama with wide eyes. A smile so bright made its way to Hinata’s lips that Kageyama was left floored (no pun intended).

“What?” Kageyama demanded, throat dry.

Hinata just shrugged, the smile never leaving his lips. “I am glad my words were somewhat comforting.”

The ginger stood and stretched, no doubt heading toward the locker room for a shower after their intense practice session. Kageyama watched until he was left alone. Once he was, he allowed a small laugh—it sounding more like him pushing air from his nose—to escape him. Hinata was never the type to take the negative words

Kageyama found that Hinata was always that burst of air he needed to cool down in tough situations.

An extension to himself, indeed.

* * *

 The day before his parents were meant to arrive, Kageyama found himself at Hinata’s house to take him up on the offer of company. He just couldn’t be alone in his apartment at the moment, knowing it would only lead to him making up scenarios in his head about his parents insulting him and berating him. His blood boiled at the thought of thinking about those things. He snapped out of it once Hinata hopped onto the couch beside him, letting out a sigh of happiness and looking over at him. Hinata grinned and returned his attention to the television set playing some type of action movie. Kageyama was never really a fan of movies, but he tended to watch them a lot more whenever he was around Hinata.

After 30 minutes of watching, Hinata yawned. Kageyama took a moment, clearing his throat and nudging his partner. Hinata turned as well.

“Wanna play volleyball?”

The two stared at each other in shock, not having meant to speak in unison. Hinata let out an excited laugh and hopped up with a nod.

“Hell yeah I do!” he responded as Kageyama watched him practically launch himself off the couch and down the hall. He could hear the rustling of drawers and shook his head. In his mind, he tried to keep down the excitement of his own that he always felt when he realized he had finally found someone who was as much of a volleyball idiot as he was.

It was comforting.

“Ready?” Hinata called, appearing in similar workout attire that he usually wore when practicing. Kageyama nodded and stood, eyes determined.

“When am I not?” Kageyama questioned as Hinata stuck his tongue out in response.

“Show off.”

* * *

The pair heaved, gasping for air as they sat on Hinata’s floor. An hour of light playing had turned into three hours of heavy duty practice. Neither of them were complaining, though Kageyama didn’t understand how they always thought they could take it easy. This sport was their livelihood, and so they always played at 110%.

 _Always_.

“I need a shower, but since you are my guest you can go first,” Hinata offered with a smile. Kageyama stood, holding out a hand and trying his best to keep in the comment of how they should take one together. That was highly inappropriate…

…But also highly appealing.

“Thanks,” was all he said as he headed towards the bathroom while Hinata moved to the kitchen, no doubt to drink some water.

He stripped easily and entered the hot water, groaning as he felt it force his muscles to relax. It felt nice against the aching, soothing it almost as easily as Hinata to his moods. He shut his eyes and wondered why even behind his eyelids he could see the smile of the ginger spiker. He let out a sigh and opened his eyes before an idea popped into his head. A smirk came across his lips as he thought of the solution to both his parent problem and his need to be close to Hinata issue.

He showered efficiently, getting out and wrapping a towel around his waist before marching towards Hinata’s room. The boy was in his computer chair, seemingly watching volleyball videos which caused Kageyama to feel nothing short of amusement.

“Hinata,” he spoke as the ginger turned around. The tint on his cheeks was still there, seemingly dark but probably just due to the intense practice.

“What is it? Do you need clothes? I think I might have some from the last time you were here during that storm. What size are you ag-”

“Go out with me,” Kageyama stated as Hinata turned, the shirt in his hand falling from his grip at the other’s words.

“W-what?!”

* * *

After calming the ginger down and making sure he wouldn’t suffocate to death because of his incessant chatter, Kageyama explained the situation which seemed to help relax his partner.

“Oh~” he said with a small laugh, running a hand through his unruly hair. He avoided Kageyama’s eyes, and the setter wondered if he had been too abrupt with his words. The last thing he had wished to do was make Hinata uncomfortable.

“You don’t have to, I just need to…” Kageyama paused, not having got to the part about his parents and their attitudes toward him, or his sexuality. Those were two things that not even Hinata knew about. 

“You need to…what?” Hinata asked lightly, tilting his head to the side so that he could look at Kageyama’s face despite him looking away. Kageyama returned his gaze to Hinata and felt his ears burning. Hinata’s hair had gotten longer than when they first met, though Kageyama found it all the more charming when it swayed with his head movements.

“My parents aren’t the best,” Kageyama spoke honestly. “They…aren’t a fan of my lifestyle thinking that I chose it,” he explained as Hinata frowned.

“They didn’t want you to be a volleyball player?” he asked as Kageyama smiled a tiny bit, giving Hinata a mini heart attack.

“No, they didn’t care about that part,” he replied. Hinata’s confusion doubled.

“Okay...what part?”

“They didn’t care about my being an athlete. They cared about me being _gay,_ ”

Kageyama didn’t know why, but he expected a blowout. He expected something big to happen, screaming, crying, perhaps both. Just _something_. What he got was the complete opposite.

“Why does that matter? There are gay people in all professions. I would have been more shocked if they didn't want you to be an athlete,” Hinata said with a laugh until he noticed the tense expression on Kageyama’s face. He cleared his throat, rubbing his arm unsurely. “Also…what does that have to do with me fake dating you?”  

Kageyama stared at him in silence until Hinata's eyes lit up in realization. The setter chuckled to himself. Same brainwave, it was truly incredible to Kageyama sometimes.

“Hell yeah!” Hinata said as he stood, holding out a fist as if he were a power ranger. As amusing as the pose was, Kageyama found he was more focused on what Hinata's answer would be. 

“Let’s show your homophobic parents the gayest couple in the world!” the ginger declared with a grin as Kageyama stood and chuckled.

“A bit extreme, but sure” he responded, making a fist with his own hand and bumping it against Hinata’s.

His plan was set.

He felt the excitement replace the irritation.

Let the games begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another three shot for Kagehina!  
> The other story I have been working on Piano Boy should be updated as soon as I get time between uni and work ^^  
> I haven't forgotten that other story, so for the fans waiting for that update it will come! 
> 
> Thank you for the patience! I hope you enjoy fluffy Kagehina ^^  
> ~HxL


	2. Weapon vs Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “G-good” he said, a slight timid tone amusing Hinata immensely. His setter was a great actor, apparently. His face was tinted pink and his expression held enough emotion that he could have convinced Hinata they were actually a couple. The two athlete’s didn’t move from their positions until Kageyama’s mother cleared her throat again, Hinata being the first to move away as he settled for wrapping an arm around Kageyama’s waist. The spiker rested his hand against his hip, a smile blooming on his lips.
> 
> “Miss, if you have something in our throat I can make you some tea” he offered as laughter danced in his eyes. “I heard it helps with many things such as sore throats and uncomfortable atmospheres”

“Hinata, maybe we shouldn’t…” Kageyama spoke, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. He had been down for the plan completely earlier, but now his insides churned and he could feel the sweat beginning to form on his forehead. Hinata shook his head and pointed at him, sitting in the passenger seat calmly.

“We are going to do this and you will like it," Hinata reminded confidently. “Your parents have been a thorn in your side so often that they distracted you from _volleyball_.” He said as if he were offended at the fact. Kageyama felt warmth at the idea of Hinata being so openly supportive of him. It made him feel as if the other wanted to protect him or something along those lines. It was nice, but unfortunately foreign.

“Just trust me,” Hinata spoke gently as he held out his hand for Kageyama. Said male swallowed hard but took the hand and squeezed it tightly. “They’ll never visit again after this” the ginger promised. Kageyama had a hard time holding back a smile.

“I’ll hold you to that.”

* * *

The drive from the airport back to Kageyama’s apartment was quiet minus Hinata’s chattering. The ginger was trying hard to initiate conversation between himself and Kageyama’s parents, but his parents weren’t taking the bait. If anything, they looked as if they wanted to strangle Hinata for not taking their social cues. Hinata looked over them both, noticing that Kageyama had gotten his hair color from his mother, but the rest of his looks were a spitting image of his father.

His mother had harsh eyes, long raven hair and thin lips. She was thin, almost too thin. His father had a serious yet calm expression, brown hair pooling around his face and framing it well. 

“With all due respect, we do not want to talk to you,” Kageyama's mother sneered as Hinata tilted his head, not looking the least bit taken back. He smiled politely, eyes flickering with amusement.

“With all due respect, I enjoy speaking. So until you have at least one civil conversation with me, I won’t shut up,” he said with a giggle at the end for added effect. Kageyama couldn’t help the small chuckle—another burst of air escaping his nose—that left him. His mother eyed him in shock, though it was short lived as she returned her gaze to Hinata.

“What is it that you want to talk about so badly?” she demanded as Hinata tapped a finger to his lips.

“Tell me about Tobio as a child,” Hinata requested with a wide smile, Kageyama nearly choking at the use of his first name. He kept his composure though, Hinata relishing in the look of horror that came over Kageyama’s mothers’ face.

 _‘First name basis with my son, how awful,’_ Hinata mimicked her worries in his own head, trying his best to keep his laughter at bay. He wanted to make their lives as uncomfortable as possible since that is what they had done to Kageyama all those years. The thought of his setter being alone and isolated from his family made him angrier than he had ever been in his life. He tossed a glance over to Kageyama and felt his eyes soften, not noticing that Kageyama’s mother had been watching him intently since the ride began. She cleared her throat to catch his attention and looked out the window.

“Tobio was a rowdy child. Kicking anything that walked in the door at one point,” she said. Hinata raised a brow and smirked.

“Rowdy huh? From rowdy to moody?” he teased as Kageyama shot him a brief look before returning his eyes to the road.

“Haha, don’t push it, Hinata,” he warned as the other stuck his tongue out playfully.

“ _Shouyou_ ,” Hinata reminded, noticing how Kageyama's mother began to cough rather loudly. Kageyama flushed in the face and cleared his own throat. 

"S-Shouyou," Kageyama repeated as Hinata snickered and sat normally in his seat. This was a lot more fun than he expected it to be.

* * *

“This is an interesting apartment,” Kageyama’s father spoke, his first time speaking since they had met up at the airport. Hinata noticed he was set on ignoring him as if he wasn’t there.

Hinata felt a shudder move through him when Kageyama’s father stared directly at him, as if reading his thoughts. He took back his thoughts immediately. His father _could_ see him. When he stared, Hinata could see the resemblance in Kageyama. His partner-in-crime’s eyes were a lot softer than his father's, though, as hard as that was to imagine. Kageyama never meant to be rude, unlike his parents who seemed fully aware of their behavior.

“You okay?” Hinata heard Kageyama whisper as he wrapped an arm around his waist. Hinata took a moment to process the action, reminding himself this was all part of the plan. He smiled at Kageyama and nodded slowly. He could see Kageyama’s parents pretending to look at the trophies that their son had won over the years and thought of an idea.

“Yeah,” Hinata responded as he brought a hand up to Kageyama’s cheek, brushing his thumb across the area affectionately. “I am fine, just a little tired” he murmured before leaning up to kiss his fake boyfriend's cheek. He ran his thumb against it again as if brushing it away until Kageyama stopped him by raising his own hand to cover his own.

“G-good," Kageyama said, a slight timid tone amusing Hinata immensely. Kageyama was a great actor, apparently. His face was tinted pink and his expression held enough emotion that he could have convinced Hinata they were actually a couple. The two athletes didn’t move from their positions until Kageyama’s mother cleared her throat again, Hinata being the first to move away as he settled for wrapping an arm around Kageyama’s waist. The spiker rested his hand against his hip, a smile blooming on his lips.

“Miss, if you have something in your throat I can make you some tea,” he offered as laughter danced in his eyes. “I heard it helps with many things such as sore throats and uncomfortable atmospheres.”

She seemed floored at the spiker’s words before letting out a breath of disbelief. “I am fine. I do not need anything from the likes of _you,_ ”

“Seems like you do since we drove you back here,” Hinata retorted, eyes connecting with the elder woman's own. Kageyama interrupted by clearing his throat, placing a hand on the small of Hinata's back.

“How about I make you some food after your long trip,” Kageyama offered as his parents seemed to debate for a moment.

“I think that would be fine,” Kageyama’s father spoke, his mother not looking at Hinata or Kageyama.

“Alright, I’ll start preparing,” he said with a bow of his head, shooting Hinata a look. Hinata offered a sincere, reassuring smile to the setter.

 _‘I’m here_ ’

Kageyama relaxed, the words hitting him. Whether on or off the court, Hinata never failed to live up to those words. He felt himself breathe normally and excused himself to the kitchen.

“So, Kageyama-san,” Hinata began in reference to Kageyama’s mother. She looked as if she was prepared for the worst.

“Tell me a little bit more about your son as a child. I am sure you have enough stories until at least high school,” he stated with a smile, the bite attached to the end of his request not missed by the older woman. Her eyes narrowed.

The room filled with tension that Kageyama’s father ignored, brushing it off.

* * *

Hinata peaked his head into the kitchen to see how Kageyama was doing. He took a break torturing his mother for the time being. It wore him down just as much as it did the woman considering he had to remember to avoid showing any sign of backing down. Even if he and Kageyama weren’t actually dating, he was intending to make it as sincere and believable as possible.

“How is it going in here, Kags?” Hinata asked as he hopped over. Kageyama offered a slight smile as he added more ingredients to the soup.

“Great considering most of the time I have spent has been in here. How are you feeling?” Kageyama asked in a serious manner. He knew his mother was a piece of work and didn’t want Hinata to go through any type of pain around her. Hinata just slapped the other’s shoulder and shook his head.

“Nuh uh. Don’t worry about me right now. I can take anything,” he assured with a grin. “No words she speaks can hurt me. Promise."

Kageyama wasn’t sure what came over him, but he leaned down and pressed a kiss against the corner of Hinata’s smile. The ginger sucked in a deep breath and felt his cheek burn. He swallowed.

“W-we are alone,” he mumbled, not upset but very confused. Kageyama smirked.

“I know,”

Hinata felt his heart begin to pound and cleared his own throat, it feeling parched at the moment.

“A-as long as you are feeling okay,” Hinata said as he ruffled his hair.

Kageyama wasn’t sure he could feel any more okay with a flustered Hinata standing beside him.

It was cute.

“I’ll go keep your parents busy again, uh, thanks for caring,” Hinata said as he exited the kitchen immediately. Kageyama watched, only turning back to his cooking and allowing his face to grow red when he knew no one was around. He brought a hand to his face and scolded himself.

“Such a silly thing to do,” he groaned before lowering the heat on the soup and preparing the side dishes.

* * *

“You are a great cook, Tobio!” Hinata cheered as he rubbed his stomach happily.

“You say that as if you have never eaten it before,” the older woman spoke with a suspicious tone, Hinata shooting her a look disguised with a smile.

“Considering you haven’t eaten it in a while I am surprised you weren’t the first to compliment him,” Hinata retorted.

She let out another breath and returned her gaze back to her husband who was eating merrily and silently. Hinata wondered how Kageyama’s father felt about his son, noticing he didn’t stare at him the same way his mother did. He looked almost neutral as if he didn’t care about Kageyama’s sexuality. He made a mental note of this until he felt something hot against his thigh and gasped, standing automatically and wincing inwardly. He looked down at his black jeans, not seeing the stain but knowing that something had spilled. By the amusement on Kageyama's mother face, it was obvious she had, in fact, dropped his  _hot_ drink on him. 

“Oops,” Kageyama’s mother spoke as she feigned surprise. It was her turn for her eyes to fill with laughter, her lips parted in an "O" for emphasis. "It seems I dropped your cup. My apologies.”

Hinata gritted his teeth and let out a fake laugh. “It seems so. Perhaps you should allow your husband to pour your drinks from now on,” he began as she looked at him in shock. “I heard age does a hell of a number on one’s motor skills.”

Kageyama coughed at the comment, standing to help Hinata out of the current situation. He wrapped an arm around him easily, the spiker's short stature helpful in situations such as these. He lifted Hinata in his arms causing the male to become slightly startled. It didn't take long for him to relax in his partner's arms. 

“Let’s go, I can find you some spare pants,” he offered as Hinata leaned against him completely, nodding his head. He offered a small pout to Kageyama. 

“Thank you~ Can you put them on me too?” Hinata teased, enjoying the way Kageyama's mothers' face went red at the statement. 

* * *

 “The nerve of her,” Hinata grumbled as he changed into the sweats that Kageyama had given him. “She spilled that on purpose and she knew it!” he whined as Kageyama watched the shorter male with a softened expression. Hinata turned and eyed Kageyama for a moment. When he noticed the look he backed away a little out of shock.

“W-what is with the look?” he asked in slight embarrassment. "It isn't like she stabbed me or something!"

Kageyama didn’t answer and walked over, hugging the ginger tightly. 

“Thank you for dealing with this,” Kageyama spoke quietly. “No one else would have done this for me, but you are taking it well and trying hard. I can’t thank you enough for that.”

“Jesus, who are you and what did you do with Kageyama?” Hinata teased until the taller pulled away. The look in his eyes was completely serious and sent a shudder down the spiker’s back. “It really isn’t a problem,” Hinata added, brown eyes not breaking away from blue ones. “I’d do it again in a heart beat if it meant you felt better,” he confessed. “I’m your weapon, I have to be there to get rid of the bad guys,” he said with a smile and a few karate hand movements.

Kageyama let out a deep breath.

“Ready to go back?”

Hinata nodded and leaned up to kiss the corner of Kageyama’s lips. The setter's face heat up.

“We…”

“I know,” Hinata said with a smile, not allowing Kageyama to finish his sentence and walking out of the room. Kageyama took a few breaths to relax and remind himself that by the end of the day this would be over. Hinata and Kageyama were not a couple, they were a duo that helped each other in tough situations.

That was it.

That was _it._

“Are you coming, Kags?”

He turned to see the ginger, wide-eyed and content.

“Yeah,” he responded as he turned to follow his partner in crime, eyes staring intently at the back of his head in slight awe. 

The feeling in his chest stirred. 


	3. The Demon's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I win~” he teased as Kageyama rolled his eyes. He leaned up so there was barely any space between them. Hinata’s victory died on his lips. 
> 
> “Did you now?”

Kageyama sat with Hinata cuddled against his side as he spoke with his parents. His mother looked uncomfortable which made Kageyama feel somewhat satisfied. He had Hinata by his side—quite convincing in his role if he said so himself—and he couldn’t be more pleased. What bothered him more than his mother’s distaste for his way of living was the look she kept shooting towards Hinata. She looked at him as if she wanted to rip him off and throw him to the wolves. It made Kageyama tighten an arm around the male, much to Hinata’s concern. His eyes were asking whether or not Kageyama wanted to keep this going, and Kageyama’s kiss to his forehead was his response.

Hinata grinned at the action and leaned up, getting a bit closer than Kageyama recalled them agreeing on until he was just about to kiss him.

Kageyama parted his lips to ask Hinata if he was in his right mind until his mother seemed to explode out of nowhere.

“Get off of my son!” she demanded, eyes full of rage that she had been holding back since arriving the many hours before. Her face was slightly flushed, shoulders tense. “I will not allow you to take him to hell with you and your kind” she hissed.

“Mother,” Kageyama began until Hinata let out a laugh, empty of amusement and filled with spite. Kageyama was shocked at the change in his partner until he noticed the way he was smiling. It was a _knowing_ smile, and suddenly Kageyama pieced together what Hinata had done.

He had provoked Kageyama’s mother _purposely._ Kageyama felt a small amount of pride in Hinata’s bravery, but also concern. Last thing he needed was this getting blown up more than he’d prepared. Kageyama didn’t do well in situations such as those.

“If you think something as small as your son being with another man is enough to send him to hell, you need to get your priorities straight” Hinata spoke calmly, smile dying down to a thin line on his lips. The setter saw through Hinata’s calm demeanor. The look in his eyes and the way his teeth were grit as he spoke made it well aware he was not going to take any insults from Kageyama’s mother.

The taller male could feel Hinata beginning to shake, and he assumed it was because of his mother’s faulty logic. She was never one who could talk her way out with words. After minutes of trying his best to calm the ginger down, he continued his scolding without restrain.

 “How could someone be so heartless to their own son?! A mother should never kick their son out if they truly loved them!” he defended, stepping forward in defiance. Kageyama’s mother looked scandalized. She straightened up, eyes bulging and mouth jutting outwards in disbelief.

“Excuse me?!" she asked as she turned to her husband for help, but he seemed to have no words to share. He shrugged and she growled before returning her gaze to Hinata.

“You are excused,” Hinata said as he stood. Kageyama stood with him and felt the nervousness pool in his stomach. His mother walked up to him and Hinata, eyes burning. He had never seen his mother so angry, even when she had kicked him out all those years ago.

“Get away from him, Tobio,” she ordered. “ _Now,_ ”

“Mother please just calm down and…”

“Get AWAY from him!” she practically screamed, Hinata needing to cover his ears. Kageyama looked back and forth between Hinata and his mother. This was too heated: too tense. He swallowed hard until he noticed brown eyes boring into him. Hinata's hand gripped at his sleeve, holding on tightly. The sight if Hinata’s gaze made his heart feel heavy. Hinata looked _concerned_ _._ He didn’t think that Kageyama would actually leave, did he? He would never put Hinata up to this only to abandon him last minute. That wasn’t the type of person that Kageyama was…and then it hit him.

Hinata knew he wasn’t like that, but his mother was foreign. His mother was a woman who always got what she wanted no matter what, and Hinata was scared she would get Kageyama as well. He felt a bit sick at the thought of leaving Hinata. His mind then wandered to why Hinata was scared, as they would see each other even if his mother banned them from ‘dating’. He wondered if Hinata had taken acting classes at some point without consulting him.

With 3 pairs of eyes on him, Kageyama found his voice.

 “No,” Kageyama spoke clearly, eyes giving nothing away as his mother gave a hearty laugh.

“No?” she repeated as she shifted from foot to foot. The room delved into a tense silence, his mother walking in a circle and pushing some of her hair from her face. Her breathing was easily audible, placing her hands on her hips as she stopped pacing, standing before Kageyama with a glint in her eyes.

“Fine,” she said with a nod as Kageyama frowned. He was about to ask what she meant by that until she turned towards Hinata and did something that not even Kageyama had expected.

She smacked him across the face.

 _Hard_.

Hinata took in a deep breath and tensed under the hit. HInata's eyes went wide as he slowly raised a hand to hold the area. The look on Hinata's face made something stir within Kageyama.

The silent room filled with angry energy in an instant. Kageyama pushed Hinata behind him and growled, shocking his mother into realizing what she had just done. She herself looked as if she hadn’t known why that was the last resort, but there was also a hesitance on her expression as if she wondered why she felt guilty.

Hinata made no snarky remark, offered no fake smile or laugh. He just stood there as if too shocked to speak. He raised his head slowly, hair covering his eyes.

“You do not hit him. Ever,” Kageyama spoke vehemently, forcing his mother to step back. “You do not hit the only person who has stuck with me throughout all these years when you decided to _abandon_ me. You do not get to come into my life and determine who is good for me or not. Don’t pretend to act like a mother after I long decided I didn’t need one anymore,” he went on, eyes not leaving the ones that were so similar to his own.

His voice was calm, but each word was like a knife digging into different parts of his mother. She looked away, bobbing her head as if she couldn’t believe what she was witnessing. She raised a hand again, anger returning full force. Hinata’s body moved on its own, gripping her wrist tightly to avoid anyone else being hit.

"I think you should leave," Hinata suggested quietly. 

The woman struggled for a few moments, not giving in until Hinata’s hold tightened.

“Now,” Hinata snapped.

With a breath of disbelief, but another emotion in her eyes, she grabbed her jacket and left the apartment without another word. The two athletes stood there wordlessly, trying to process what the _hell_ had just occurred in the living room.

Kageyama’s father stood slowly, bowing a bit in gratitude for the food and invitation. He walked towards the door wordlessly but seemed to change his mind. He stopped beside Kageyama and placed a hand on his shoulder, startling the setter out of his daze.

“You do good by him,” His father stated, motioning to Hinata whose head was down once more. “And I will talk to your mother. You’ve grown into a fine man, Tobio,” he assured. “I am sorry things happened this way”

Without another word he left, shutting the door behind him quietly.

Kageyama felt all the emotions within him build up at that moment. He felt the lump in his throat grow, relief filling his body.

His father didn’t hate him. He had complimented him and called him a man. He never thought he would hear those words from him. Even if his mother might hate him, his father gave some insight into how he had never hated him. It was a weight off his shoulders. With that settled, he immediately remembered the ginger beside him and turned, both hands on each of Hinata’s shoulders.

“Hinata?” he began, being cut off when the other shoved his face into his chest and hugged him tightly. He could feel the ginger’s calm breathing and sighed, wrapped his arms around him carefully. “Are you okay?”

Hinata nodded and looked up to reveal his face. A small scratched lined his left cheek, right below his eye. Had his mother aimed any higher she might have blinded him. This made Kageyama’s anger return momentarily until Hinata smiled. His smile took the attention away from his teary eyes, but Kageyama wondered if the slap had hurt as much as his face was implying.

“Sorry about your mother,” Hinata whispered as Kageyama shook his head and pushed some of Hinata’s hair behind his ear.

“I’m not."

* * *

 Hinata flinched as Kageyama cleaned the cut, placing the bandage carefully against the skin.

“I really don’t understand why she wears so many rings,” he complained as Kageyama flicked him in the forehead to shut him up. A whine left Hinata’s lips and caused a smile to form on Kageyama’s.

“Just be glad she is short. Any taller and she might have blinded you,” he reminded as Hinata crossed his arms.

“I still would have been able to take her,” he huffed. The irritation was replaced with happiness in almost an instant. “But she left! I don’t think she will return while I am here,” he said, offering Kageyama a thumbs up. The setter shook his head.

“I don’t really care about that anymore,” Kageyama admitted. ‘You got hurt because of me and that isn’t how things should be’ is what Kageyama wanted to say, but he kept that to himself. “It went too far when she hit you. I can’t have a half blind weapon. Then it is of no use,” he added with a smirk and causing Hinata to gasp.

“How could you say such a cruel thing!” he shouted as he shoved Kageyama. Kageyama returned the shove until they were running about the apartment like children, trying to tackle each other to determine the winner. Only when Kageyama tripped and Hinata jumped on him did it end, both men panting with their moods lightened. It was almost as if things had returned to normal, but with the anger in the room gone another intensity replaced it.

“I win~” he teased as Kageyama rolled his eyes. He leaned up so there was barely any space between them. Hinata’s victory died on his lips.

“Did you now?” he questioned, Hinata looked anywhere but Kageyama’s eyes.

“Well when you do that I feel more nervous than victorious,” Hinata muttered.

“Nervous?” Kageyama asked as Hinata offered a bashful smile.

“Yeah, nervous,” he repeated, only looking his partner in the eyes once he finished talking.

“You didn’t seem nervous when you did this in front of my mother,” Kageyama offered as a rebuttal. He felt a thrill in knowing he caused the redness in Hinata’s face to spread to his neck and ears.

 “T-That was acting though. You are acting too,” Hinata spoke as he tried to stand but was stopped by Kageyama’s hands on his waist. They held the ginger in place and shocked the smaller male into looking Kageyama in the eyes.

“You should know of all people that I was never a good actor, dumbass,” he murmured, leaning up to close the gap between his lips and Hinata’s. He pulled away almost as soon as he had initiated it, wanting to see Hinata’s reaction before trying anything more. Kageyama wasn’t sure what to make of the expression that was frozen onto Hinata’s face, eyes spooked and lips parted.

“So this whole thing…” Hinata began as the setter cleared his throat.

“It started as a favor,” he clarified. “But the more I thought about it and the more I was around you, I wanted it to be true,” he admitted. “You are too damn cute for me to not want it to be true."

“Since when are you so open about this. I am your _teammate_. Your _weapon,_ ” Hinata said in concern. “This…if this doesn’t work out…”

“Why are you thinking about a possible ending when we haven’t even started?” Kageyama scolded. “God, don’t be extra dumb today of all days. Either you feel the same or don’t. What do you want, Hinata?” he demanded. Instead of a screaming or angry Hinata like he had predicted, he received a laughing one: a relieved, slightly embarrassed one.

Hinata leaned down to kiss Kageyama again, eyes closed tightly and heart pounding in his chest.

“I want this. I want you, er, Us," Hinata's face grew red at his own confession, tone hesitant. Kageyama smirked and sat up slowly, pulling Hinata closer.

“Good, I wouldn’t have let you leave either way,” he teased as Hinata shoved him for the comment resulting on them both tumbling onto the floor in laughter. Hinata’s eyes didn’t leave Kageyama’s, the younger male kissing Hinata’s forehead and hugging him close.

“Your heart is beating fast~” Hinata teased as Kageyama rolled his eyes, thinking about how long he would have to wait until he could tell the team about him and Hinata. He wanted it to be as soon as possible so the newbies would stop acting so familiar with Hinata, the thought making his arms tighten, sinking Hinata into his chest as the other whined.

“Sorry! Sorry! I won’t tease you! Bakageyaaaaaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaaaaa~”

* * *

 The next few weeks were surprisingly smooth. Kageyama made sure to let everyone and anyone know that Hinata was his boyfriend, glaring at them if they had anything other than kind words. Hinata, or course, allowed this, more amused than irritated. Their coach had also taken the news surprisingly well only making one comment about it once he had seen them play.

_“I would have thought you’d become predictable as hell once you idiots got together. Glad to see I was wrong. Good game”_

Everything was going well, though Hinata couldn’t help but wonder one thing: if Kageyama had ever dated anyone before him. Imagining Kageyama pining after someone else made his stomach swirl.

“Kageyama?”

The male looked up from his spot on the floor, water bottle in hand and towel around his neck.

“Have you ever dated anyone before me?” Hinata asked curiously, fiddling with his own towel from his position leaning against the wall. When he didn’t receive a response, he looked back at the other to see an amused expression on his features. He pouted. “I am serious!”

“Would you be jealous if I had?” Kageyama questioned, much to Hinata’s dismay. He looked back at his beaten sneakers.

“Is that a yes?” Hinata mumbled. He heard Kageyama moving closer but was shocked when the other grabbed the sides of his face with both hands so he would look at him. The ginger reddened, still not completely used to the contact and skin ship.

“You, Hinata Shouyou, are the only person I have ever liked and dated. So you can stop making that face, dumbass.”

Hinata perked, eyes shining as his face revealed how he was feeling easily. He then faltered when he realized he had been called a dumbass.

“You never let me win,” he grumbled as he sighed and puckered his lips. Kageyama chuckled at the childish nature of his spiker and pecked his lips gently. “I should have known I was the only one,” he spoke up after Kageyama let go of his face, settling for placing his hands on the smaller male’s hips.

“Why is that?” Kageyama asked absentmindedly.

“Because of your demon mother,” Hinata said as he began to fume. Kageyama chuckled and eyed the small cut that had healed, leaving nothing but a dot in memory of the heated argument.

“Speaking of my mother, she called a few days ago” he confessed as Hinata straightened immediately.

“Your mother called?” Hinata asked in horror. Kageyama nodded.

 “She called to apologize to you."

Hinata blinked a few times to register his boyfriend’s words. “She what? Is she sick? Ill in the head? Age does-”

“She still doesn’t accept this,” he added as Hinata faltered a bit. He huffed.

“Well I don’t need her acceptance and neither do you,” he grumbled.

“But she says she was out of line hitting you. She wants to meet us again in a few months when her and my father can return.”

Hinata seemed to hesitate and Kageyama almost told him he didn’t need to, but the spiker nodded before he could offer.

“Why not…I guess trying is part of my job since we are actually dating now,” he negotiated, though the childish pout was visible on his lips. Kageyama raised a brow.

“Stop sulking” he ordered as Hinata clicked his tongue.

“I am not sulking.”

“You are.”

“Shut up, Bakageyama.”

“Not a chance in hell, dumbass. You are stuck with me,” Kageyama replied until a yawn broke the tempo of the conversation.

Hinata smiled offering the other a hand.

“Shower time~” he sang, pulling Kageyama up once the other took his hand. Kageyama pulled him in close, breath brushing against his boyfriend’s lips.

“Thank you again. For everything,” The setter said with closed eyes. Hinata felt his face flush at the change in tone and laughed softly.

“Of course. I can’t let anyone mess with my partner. Only I am allowed to do that,” he replied with a grin, Kageyama raising a brow until he felt Hinata’s lips against his.

“Besides.” He continued. “I’ve liked you for a lot longer than the fake relationship we had for 5 hours.”

Kageyama tensed.

“What?”

Hinata winked.

“What, you think I was completely clueless to the real reason you wanted to fake date?” he asked with laughter dancing in his eyes again. Kageyama was speechless, the usual stoic expression he wore hiding the shock he felt.

“How long?” He asked after the two had begun to walk towards the locker room hand in hand. Hinata swung their hands at a steady tempo and hummed while he thought.

“The first time you called me your _Kanabō”,_ he explained with a nostalgic smile. “I knew from then that I liked you, but I wasn’t sure of your feelings and didn’t want to make things awkward,” he said as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. “Plus I had never liked anyone before you, so it was hard to know if I liked you or if I _liked_ you.”

“Once an idiot…” The setter began as Hinata parted his lips to retort only to be silence by a kiss. He returned it without hesitation, the two pulling away to breathe. Hinata bit his lip shyly as Kageyama eyed it with sudden interest. “My idiot,” he finished as Hinata shoved him away and laughed.

“Fine. Your idiot. But you owe this idiot food because he is starved.” Hinata bargained as Kageyama frowned, it quickly turning into a smirk. He pretended to think about it for a moment.

“But you didn’t keep your word from when we were fake dating,” he reminded causing Hinata to raise a brow.

“My word?” Hinata asked, frowning slightly. "What word?"

“You said she would never want to visit again, but because of what happened she wants to come back. I think my mother may actually like you in some messed up way” Kageyama reminded as Hinata paled. “What are you going to do to repay that broken promise?”

Hinata gaped at taller male.

“That is _low_ ,” he said with a laugh threatening to escape his lips. He hopped up, wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s neck as the setter held onto the spiker’s legs out of instinct. The setter felt his cheeks grow warm at the situation he found himself in.

“I can think of one way to pay you back,” Hinata suggested softly, Kageyama swallowing hard.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Perhaps this repayment was better than the original promise, Kageama mused. The gap between the two athletes disappeared, allowing them to focus on only each other for the time being.

No one could take away the comfort Kageyama felt while he was around Hinata. Not his parents, not their job, _nothing._ He had finally gotten to a point in his life where he had everything most people wished for: the job and person he loved in the same place and a team that doubled as friends in some cases.

Kageyama held onto Hinata tightly, not keen on letting his boyfriend go any time soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is a wrap on this little three shot : P  
> The original last chapter was only about 5 pages, but after edits it is now 8! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed typing it ^^ 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me : 3  
> ~HxL


End file.
